christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
2003 Christmas Special and Movie Schedule
This page is an archived list of Christmas specials airing on television in the US in 2003, organized by date. All times are Eastern Standard (EST). Click on a link or a picture for more info on that special... November December {|cellspacing="0" cellpadding="1" border="1" width="100%" class="collapsible collapsed" |-style="color: white;" bgcolor="red" !colspan="4" | December |-bgcolor="#008000" style="color: white;" !width="100" | Date !Special !Channel !width="12%" | Time (US EST) ;6:00 PM |Comfort and Joy (NEW);Lifetime;6:00 PM 8:00 PM |Jack Frost (1998);TBS;6:00 PM 10:20 PM |Eloise at Christmastime;ABC Family;8:00 PM |How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (1966); ;9:00 PM |A Johnny Bravo Christmas; ;9:30 PM |Santa Claus is Comin' to Town;ABC Family;10:00 PM }} ;6:00 PM |A Charlie Brown Christmas;ABC;7:00 PM |Christmas Who?;Nickelodeon;7:30 PM |The Year Without a Santa Claus (1974);ABC Family;9:00 PM |How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (1966); ;9:00 PM |An All Dogs Christmas Carol; ;9:00 PM |The Night B4 Christmas (NEW); ;9:30 PM |Jack Frost (Rankin/Bass);ABC Family;10:00 PM }} ;6:00 PM |Christmas in Rockefeller Center;NBC;7:00 PM |Christmas Every Day! (Fairly OddParents);Nickelodeon;7:30 PM |The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus (1985);ABC Family;8:00 PM |How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (1966); ;9:00 PM |The Nutcracker Scoob; ;9:30 PM }} ;6:00 PM |A Christmas Romance;Lifetime;7:00 PM |Stealing Christmas;USA Network;7:00 PM |Arnold's Christmas;Nickelodeon;7:30 PM |The First Christmas: The Story of the First Christmas Snow;ABC Family;8:00 PM |Nestor, the Long-Eared Christmas Donkey;ABC Family;8:30 PM |Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July;ABC Family;9:00 PM |How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (1966); ;9:00 PM |The Town Santa Forgot; ;9:30 PM }} ;6:00 PM |Comfort and Joy;Lifetime;7:00 PM |Three Days;ABC Family;9:00 PM |A Flintstones' Christmas Carol; ;9:00 PM |'Twas the Night; ;9:00 PM }} ;6:00 PM |The Year Without a Santa Claus (1974);ABC Family;7:00 PM |Finding John Christmas;CBS;8:00 PM |National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation;NBC;8:00 PM |Santa Claus is Comin' to Town;ABC Family;8:00 PM |Picking Up & Dropping Off (NEW);ABC Family;9:00 PM 11:00 PM }} ;6:00 PM |Holly Jolly Jimmy (NEW);Nickelodeon;7:30 PM |Jack Frost (Rankin/Bass);ABC Family;8:00 PM |Picking Up & Dropping Off;ABC Family;9:00 PM |Yogi's First Christmas; ;9:00 PM }} ;6:00 PM |I Want a Dog for Christmas, Charlie Brown (NEW);ABC;7:00 PM |Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964);CBS;7:00 PM |A Rocket X-Mas (TV PREMIERE);Nickelodeon;7:30 PM |The Nuttiest Nutcracker;ABC Family;8:00 PM |Borrowed Hearts;ABC Family;9:00 PM |The Night B4 Christmas; ;9:00 PM |'Twas the Night; ;9:00 PM |Olive, the Other Reindeer; ;9:30 PM }} ;6:00 PM |The Little Drummer Boy (1968);ABC Family;8:00 PM |The Little Drummer Boy, Book II;ABC Family;8:30 PM |Mister Magoo's Christmas Carol; ;9:00 PM |It Nearly Wasn't Christmas; ;9:00 PM }} ;6:00 PM |Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer (special);The WB;7:00 PM |Ebbie;Lifetime;7:00 PM |Babies in Toyland;Nickelodeon;7:00 PM |The Christmas Path;ABC Family;9:00 PM |The Nutcracker Scoob; ;9:00 PM |Olive, the Other Reindeer; ;9:30 PM |12 Tiny Christmas Tales; ;10:00 PM }} ;6:00 PM |Call Me Claus;TNT;6:00 PM |A Smoky Mountain Christmas;CMT;8:00 PM |A Johnny Bravo Christmas; ;8:30 PM |The Christmas List (1997);ABC Family;9:00 PM |Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer (special); ;9:30 PM |The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas (TV PREMIERE); ;10:00 PM }} ;3:00 PM |Christmas Who?;Nickelodeon;3:00 PM |A Rocket X-Mas;Nickelodeon;3:30 PM |Christmas Every Day! (Fairly OddParents);Nickelodeon;4:00 PM |Holly Jolly Jimmy;Nickelodeon;4:30 PM |Must Be Santa;ABC Family;5:00 PM |It's a Wonderful Life (1946);NBC;7:00 PM |Picking Up & Dropping Off;ABC Family;9:00 PM 11:00 PM |The Ultimate Christmas Present; ;9:00 PM }} ;6:00 PM |The Santa Clause;UPN;7:00 PM |A Christmas Carol (1999);TNT;7:00 PM 10:00 PM |Secret Santa (2003 film) (NEW);NBC;8:00 PM |Eloise at Christmastime;ABC Family;9:00 PM |Three Days;ABC Family;11:00 PM }} ;6:00 PM |Christmas Every Day! (Fairly OddParents);Nickelodeon;7:30 PM |Santa Claus is Comin' to Town;ABC Family;8:00 PM |Mr. St. Nick;ABC Family;9:00 PM }} ;9:00 PM }} ;6:00 PM |A Christmas Story (1983);TCM;6:00 PM |How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (1966);The WB;7:00 PM |A Scooby-Doo! Christmas;The WB;7:30 PM |'Twas the Night Before Christmas (Rankin/Bass);ABC Family;8:00 PM |A Christmas Carol (1938);TCM;8:00 PM |The First Christmas: The Story of the First Christmas Snow;ABC Family;8:30 PM |Eloise at Christmastime;ABC Family;9:00 PM |Holiday Affair (1949);TCM;11:30 PM }} ;6:00 PM |On the 2nd Day of Christmas;Lifetime;7:00 PM |Arthur's Perfect Christmas;PBS;8:00 PM |The Nuttiest Nutcracker;ABC Family;8:00 PM |Picking Up & Dropping Off;ABC Family;9:00 PM }} ;6:00 PM |White Christmas (1954 film);UPN;7:00 PM |Rudolph's Shiny New Year;ABC Family;7:00 PM |The Christmas Shoes (film);CBS;8:00 PM |Jack Frost (Rankin/Bass);ABC Family;8:00 PM |The Year Without a Santa Claus (1974);ABC Family;9:00 PM |The Ultimate Christmas Present; ;9:00 PM |Santa Claus is Comin' to Town;ABC Family;10:00 PM }} ;10:00 AM |The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas; ;11:00 AM |'Tis the Season to Be Smurfy; ;12:00 PM |Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer (special); ;1:00 PM |The Night B4 Christmas; ;2:00 PM |How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (1966); ;2:30 PM |To Grandmother's House We Go;ABC Family;3:00 PM |Miracle on 34th Street (1994);HBO;5:00 PM |One Christmas; ;6:00 PM |A Rocket X-Mas;Nickelodeon;7:30 PM |Frosty's Winter Wonderland;ABC Family;8:00 PM |'Twas the Night Before Christmas (Rankin/Bass);ABC Family;8:30 PM |Three Days;ABC Family;9:00 PM }} ;10:00 AM |How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (1966); ;10:30 AM |Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer (special); ;11:00 AM |Mister Magoo's Christmas Carol; ;12:00 PM |A Johnny Bravo Christmas; ;1:30 PM |Must Be Santa;ABC Family;2:00 PM |The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas; ;2:00 PM |Call Me Claus;TNT;7:00 PM |Have Yourself a Thornberry Little Christmas;Nickelodeon;7:30 PM |A Chance of Snow;ABC Family;9:00 PM }} ;10:00 AM |Prancer Returns;USA Network;10:00 AM |Yogi's First Christmas; ;11:00 AM |Santa Who?;USA Network;12:30 PM |'Tis the Season to Be Smurfy; ;1:00 PM |The Smurfs' Christmas Special; ;1:30 PM |Richie Rich's Christmas Wish;ABC Family;2:00 PM |A Jetson Christmas Carol; ;2:00 PM |Christmas Flintstone;Boomerang;2:30 PM |The Nutcracker Scoob; ;3:00 PM |'Twas the Night; ;3:00 PM 9:00 PM |The Town Santa Forgot; ;3:30 PM |A Christmas Story (1983);TNT;All day starting at 4:00 PM |Cartoon Christmas (Toon Heads); ;4:00 PM |Christmas Comes to Pac-Land; ;5:00 PM |A Flintstones' Christmas Carol; ;5:30 PM |It's a Wonderful Life (1946);NBC;7:00 PM |A Very Brady Christmas;UPN;7:00 PM |Olive, the Other Reindeer; ;7:00 PM |Babies in Toyland;Nickelodeon;7:00 PM |Stealing Christmas;USA Network;7:00 PM 11:00 PM |Christmas Carol: The Movie;ABC Family;7:30 PM |How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (1966); ;8:00 PM |Holiday Inn;TCM;8:00 PM |A Johnny Bravo Christmas; ;8:30 PM |Santa Claus is Comin' to Town;ABC Family;9:00 PM |Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer (special); ;9:00 PM |How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000);Encore;9:00 PM |The Year Without a Santa Claus (1974);ABC Family;10:00 PM |The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas; ;10:00 PM |The Bishop's Wife;TCM;10:00 PM |12 Tiny Christmas Tales; ;10:30 PM |Rudolph's Shiny New Year;ABC Family;11:00 PM }} ;12:00 PM |A Christmas to Remember (Bob the Builder);Nickelodeon;12:00 PM |The Santa Claus Brothers; ;1:00 PM |Silent Night (2002 film); ;1:00 PM |The Santa Experience;Nickelodeon;1:00 PM |A Rocket X-Mas;Nickelodeon;1:30 PM 5:00 PM |Have Yourself a Thornberry Little Christmas;Nickelodeon;2:00 PM |A Very CatDog Christmas;Nickelodeon;2:30 PM |The Christmas List (1997);ABC Family;3:00 PM |A Christmas Visitor; ;3:00 PM |Holly Jolly Jimmy;Nickelodeon;3:00 PM |Arnold's Christmas;Nickelodeon;4:00 PM |Borrowed Hearts;ABC Family;5:00 PM |The Ultimate Christmas Present; ;5:00 PM |Santa, Jr.; ;5:00 PM |Babies in Toyland;Nickelodeon;6:00 PM 6:30 PM |Three Days;ABC Family;7:00 PM |Christmas Every Day! (Fairly OddParents);Nickelodeon;7:00 PM |Christmas Who?;Nickelodeon;7:30 PM |Picking Up & Dropping Off;ABC Family;9:00 PM |It Nearly Wasn't Christmas; ;9:00 PM |Santa Claus is Comin' to Town;ABC Family;11:00 PM }} Category:Past Christmas Special and Movie Schedules